Now
by Blossom Burst
Summary: AU: "Down with the empire, down with the government, down with royal family, down with it all!" the military leader roared as he pulled the gun out from his holster and pointed it at Princess's father as the Princess's eyes widened in complete horror. "Starting with the king" Set in an alternate universe when society stays in a medieval state. ORS, CS and minor PearlS


_This is an old story of mine that I really never planned on publishing cause it was so horrible .. Anyways I realized I hadn't replaced or done anything for Follow Your Dreams so I decided that after my friends' continuous harassment I would post it. This is really horrible so if you find anything wrong with it please type it in a review. I wrote it when I was 12 when I used another fanfiction so don't except anything special. Please enjoy~_

Now:

AU: "Down with the empire, down with the government, down with royal family, down with it all!" the military leader roared as he pulled the gun out from his holster and pointed it at Princess's father as the Princess's eyes widened in complete horror. "Starting with the king" Set in an alternate universe when society stays in a medieval state. Inspired by the song "Now" by Paramore. ORS, CS and minor PearlS

_~^~^~Now~^~^~_

_Chapter 1:_

_Nothing/Prologue _

"_Down with the empire, down with the government, down with royal family, down with it all!" the military leader roared as he pulled the gun out from his holster and pointed it at the 5 year-old Princess's mother as the Princess's eyes widened in complete horror. "This is what you get" the military smirked as he cocked his gun._

"_Please… stop!" the Princess screamed as she felt herself being held back by the guards he had manipulated with his lies as tears streamed down her face as she thrashed around, kicked and screamed as loudly as she could. _

"_Any final words, Queen?" the military leader seethed as he glared at the man._

"_I may have lost this battle, but we'll win the war" the King smirked slightly as blood trickled from his forehead. "Thanks to my dear, dear daughter"_

"_Mama!" the girl cried out as she tried to break free of the strong hold on the guards but was to no use as he father smiled at her as the military leader's face became twisted with anger as he pulled the trigger on the gun. BOOM!_

"_MAMA!" the girl screamed as loudly as she could as the tears she cried came more rapidly as her vision blurred. Her heart broke at the sound of the bullet piercing through her father skin as he whispered the last words he would have ever said to her only daughter._

"_I love you" the queen whispered as she fell to her knees, blood soaking her tunic as he fell to the floor and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as a pool of blood began to form around him._

"_NO, PLEASE DON'T DIE!" the girl cried hoping her mother was still alive and that he could hear her as the sounds of horses and battle cries as the door fell to the ground of the castle. She felt herself become numb soon after she heard many battle cries erupt the she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and hoist her up onto a horse. That was the last thing she remembered before it all went blank. _

_~^~^~Now~^~^~_

12 year later a confident young lady stood on top of a large throne seated next to her mother and older brother as she wore two tunics, the under one being longer but less capacious than the other. The sleeves of the dress came down tight to the wrists, and being planted in many folds, whilst those of the latter open out, and only reach to the elbow. The lower part of the dress, the neck, and the borders of the sleeves are trimmed with ornamented bands. The waist was encircled by a girdle just above the hips. A long veil, finely worked, and fastened on the head with a crown that held it in place, covered the shoulders and hung down to the feet, hiding the large length of her hair but showing the first two large chucks of hair hat rested on top of the tunic and also showed her bangs. The under dress was made of various colors as the top tunic was white. Her mother wore a more sophisticated version as her brother wore her father's old outfit.

Her mother was murdered in front of her at the age of 5. She was soon recused from the twisted military leader clutches after being recused by the royal guard. She still had nightmares about the man that killed her mother. His name was Uncle Tristan; she had never learned his full name and never wanted to learn. He soon escaped his dungeon he was sentenced to and was now on the loose once more. He was a man she once called Uncle and trusted him with her life. Her hands, which was folded on top of each other tightened at memory. Her father soon remarried to his child hood sweet heart, Matilda. The princess got along with the women very nicely and they could be considered sisters if her step-mother wasn't older than her by 13 years. She was nothing like a modern day Cinderella, her life seemed to be perfect if you forgot about the murder of her mother, which she never did. She forced a smile onto her face as she glanced at her faithful servant, Lidea. She was a fragile woman who acted very timid and shy around strangers and even her friends. Lidea glanced at each member with a large smile on her face as she curtsied in front of the queen.

"Your Highness, Sir Oak has arrived" she said as a large groan illuminated from the princess as she leaned her head back on her throne, this caused Lidea to let out a small giggle as the Queen quickly slapped the Princess's had and scowled at her.

"Leafia Valentina de La Verde, how dare you talk about your fiancé that way" her step-mother scowled at her daughter as she saw her daughter's expression visibly darkens at the boy's name. "Go outside and greet him, you too Andrew" her step-mother turned to her older brother by a year and pointed to the door as a groin illuminated as well from the boy's throat. "Go on!" their mother hissed as the two teens made their way to the door in an unhappy manner as the door slammed shut. "My word" she sighed as she glanced at her servant.

"Teenagers" Lidea said with a smile as a loud groan was heard with a pair of loud stomps from a pair of heels were heard down the hallway.

"Tell me about it"

_~^~^~Now~^~^~_

"Why are you here" the princess groaned as she glanced at the man leaning on the doorway with a large smirk on his face.

"Enjoying the view" even though it looked like it could have been impossible, his smirk grew as he winked at the girl as he face scrunched up in disgust.

"If you wanted to flirt with my sister, couldn't you have done that at the academy?" the prince asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Head master would yell at me" the boy shrugged indifferently as he let himself into the large castle.

"Please, come in" Leafia rolled her eyes at the boy's behavior.

"Don't mind if I do" the boy smirked as he reached for the girl's hand as she swatted him away.

"Aww, don't be so cold Leaf, you're killing me" the boy whined as he placed a hand over his hand to add more affect to his over dramatic statement.

"I do apologize, Garret" Leafia smirked as she saw the boy's expression visibly darken.

"Gary" Gary corrected the girl.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes as she turned to see her brother who was clearly annoyed.

"Please, continue flirting" Andrew said sarcastically as he motioned the pair to continue.

"Hey!" the girl whined. "We were not"

"We so were" Gary smirked as he wrapped his hand around the girl's waist.

"Stop" the girl stretched out the word as she glared at the boy while playfully swatting him away with her hand. She then turned her attention back to her brother. "If this is what you consider flirting, wouldn't you and Maybelle be dating?" she smirked.

"Wha- n-no!" Andrew blushed a bright red as he made it completely evident that he was flustered.

"Sure" Leafia and Gary chorused at the boy as Gary leaned his head on Leafia's.

"What are you doing" Leafia asked as she twitched in an angry manner.

"Just admiring my fiancée" He said with a smirk as he played with a piece of her hair as she froze. It was true that they had been engaged; her late father had arranged this with Gary's father and mother had arranged it a few days before her mother's was kidnapped which she was then murdered. It was an arranged marriage and truthfully, Leafia couldn't have been more thrilled it was with Gary but this close proximity with him was enough to make her senses tingle. She has had a crush on Gary since they were children and the only other person that knew was Drew. She and Drew tended to be stuck together like glue. She had to admit it always did make her blush when she realized that sooner or later they would probably have to start to marry, not that she didn't want them too, she wanted too. She knew that they were getting married on her 18th birthday since he was the same age as her brother.

"Off" Leafia commanded as she felt herself miss his absence and touch as Gary slowly released her.

"It must be someone's time of the-AGH!" Gary groaned as Leafia swiftly punched him in the stomach before standing next to her brother. "That was cold, Leafy"

"I try" she smirked at Gary's pain as she let out a small laugh that sounded like bliss to Gary's ears, because Gary had a crush on her as well. And it wasn't that much of a secret was it?

"Geez, why wait another year?" Drew sighed as he walked down the hallway with a smirk as his younger sister clanged onto his arm. Leafia could be called a person that was somewhat clingy, literally. She had a tendency to cling onto someone arm when there talking if they are walking. It was a habit that she was pretty proud of. Drew didn't seem to care as Leafia nuzzled his arm as they walked down the hallway as Gary was fast walking behind them with a jealous expression on his face. Leafia and Drew had something Asher liked to call as a "Brother-sister complex". Drew and Leafia would also quickly deny it in sync.

"So-BOOM!" Gary started his sentence as an explosion was heard just outside the castle doors, which they weren't so far away from as a horrified scream erupted from Leafia as she knelt down on the floor covering her ears as Drew toppled to the floor in surprise at the sound while Gary quickly shielded Leafia's body with his own.

"BOOM!" another explosion was sent off as Leafia's petrified screams and other female and male servants and residents screams filled the castle and the ears of both boys. The loud footsteps of the soldiers of the military were heard bounding down the large staircase and to the source of the bombs- as Gary had thought. The soldiers ran out of the castle doors- well what was left of it and headed out to battle whatever foe was waiting. A few solider noticed the trio sprawled onto the floor and quickly helped them up and commanded them to follow them, Leafia had tears in her eyes as she felt her arm being held by Gary's. Her mind would have been in total bliss if there was a life threatening THING out there.

She tried to feel something but she couldn't, she felt the hollowness she had felt when she had saw her mother murdered- she felt nothing. She couldn't hear the agonizing screams of the soldier's fighting for her safety making way for them down a spiral stair case as bullets darted across the room. She couldn't hear the chamber to the safe room open wide and then hear the instructions the soldiers had yelled at them while the shoved them inside along with 2 others as the door was locked shut. She couldn't hear Drew pushing her towards as small bookcase that the soldiers had pushed to show a small entrance to another room that looked as if it was a regular commoner house- only underground and shove the trio in side as the soldiers followed with their rifles and pushed the staircase back in place. She couldn't hear Gary screaming her name as she held her head in her hands as she shook her head chanting something that sounded like "No, no, no, no, not again, not now" as she fell to the floor near the table that had been placed in the room as she began to rock herself back and forth in an effort to keep her sane. She couldn't hear both the soldiers and the boys scream her name as she felt herself lose control of her body as she felt herself loosen and her head hit the table as her world started to fade and her breathing quickened.

She heard and felt nothing as she saw nothing but darkness.

_So yeah… I guess that was sort of a prologue? I'm going to call it a prologue. Oh and an oldrivalshipping engagement and wedding?! When I came up with the idea my shipper heart couldn't hold it so it just burst. So yes, reminder I was 12 when I wrote this so please don't hate on this that badly, kay? If I can improve anything please review so I can fix it. Also~ please favorite and follow. I may or may not continue this story, it just relies on whether or not anyone lies it. It shouldn't take that long to finish anyways ^_^._

_~Blossomy_

_P.S (Listen to the song Now by Paramore, it's like…THE BOMB AND SO SWAG! As my science teacher would say, and I really hate my science teacher)_


End file.
